


Loki the Tiny God of Mischief

by DeathTrapDaisy



Series: Travel Sized [1]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drunk!Loki, Fluff, Humor, I do what i want!, Loki gets shrunk, M/M, Phil is back, Pointless fluff, Tiny Loki, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a god of mischief gets shrunk to five and a half inches tall, he’s more manageable, he’s at the Avengers mercy, but above all else he’s just too cute and lovable for his own good or Clint’s for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki the Tiny God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> First off: Thank you Ryder for the Beta!!
> 
> Second off: This is my first FrostHawk fic, I’m finding it very hard not to make it angsty man its hard to write fluff with these two.

“Look at him! He’s so cute!” Tony declared giddily as the Avengers all sat around their meeting table staring at Loki whom was currently trapped under an upside down glass jar like an insect; sitting Indian style on top of the hard surface. 

“Have care how you speak, he is the God of Mischief no matter how small.” Thor boomed from across the table. Loki rolled his tiny eyes but no one could really see it. 

“He’s the fun sized God of Mischief.” Clint grumbled in amusement causing giggles to echo around the table. Loki huffed in annoyance he knew the Son of Coul was a man that loved using experimental weapons, he never thought he would end up getting shot with a shrink ray though. 

“Guys come on, he’s not fun sized. He’s pocket sized.” Natasha teased along with the rest, Loki stood up in his glass jar and sprawled his little hands against the thick glass putting all his strength into pushing it over to escape. The jar barely budged and he was heaving in exhaustion, he turned around putting his back against it and his tiny boots squeaked against the metal table.  

He admitted defeat and bent over supporting himself with his hands on his knees huffing in breath. Loki wanted to kill them all when the entire room erupted into laughter. Even his high and mighty brother was laughing at his expense. 

“Chill Rudolph, its pointless.” Tony quipped as he grabbed the jar and slid it to his side of the table, Loki being plastered to one side of it until it stopped. He adjusted his helmet then crossed his arms in annoyance. 

“I am a god I will not be bullied by you!” He snarled angrily and hit his fists against the glass, Tony snickered and pat the top of the jar. 

“I wonder what he’s saying.” Everyone at the table shrugged and Loki sighed apparently the event shrunk his voice too. He sat back down with a huff of defeat but got an idea, he acted like he was choking and grabbed his own throat waving his other hand like he couldn’t breath. 

“I think he’s out of oxygen.” Steve noted and leant forward, Loki nodded enthusiastically and was glad he could play off of Steve’s general decency for all living kind. 

They all looked between each other and Fury finally butted in. “Well flip the jar over we don’t want him to suffocate.” He looked at them all like they were absolute dumbasses.  

Tony shrugged and flipped it over, Loki immediately leapt for the top of the jar grabbing the rim and successfully pulled himself out with a laugh of success. He wasn’t sure what he planned to do next but he would rather take his tiny chances anywhere than amongst the Avengers.  

He was surprised when no one moved to stop him, he laughed manically and ran for the edge of the table he got there but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized just how far he had to jump. His boots skid on the slick surface but he couldn’t stop quite in time. Luckily Clint had lightning fast reflexes and caught him mid air around the midsection, the impact knocked the air out of him but he wasn’t dead at least. 

“Slow down there tiger.” Clint quipped jokingly and even he was acting a little gentler towards the god in his tiny form, he set him back down on the table and Loki stared up at him with wide tiny green eyes, still enwrapped in the enormous hand. Clint slowly grinned and no one was really sure what had happened to make his features soften like that, Loki looked into his bright blue eyes and slowly smiled back. 

“He is kind of cute.” Clint mumbled and Natasha looked at him with risen brows, Loki crossed his arms in defiance he was not cute and he didn’t fancy being described as such. 

“I didn’t mean to shrink him.” Phil said breaking his silent streak from where he was sitting next to Steve. 

“Its better than killing him.” Bruce shrugged and Phil took that into consideration, one of these days Loki will get the man back for this whether he ever returns to normal size or not. He was grateful at least that the shrink ray shrunk his cloths too. 

“At least he’s a manageable size, maybe he could actually live peacefully on earth now.” Fury cut in and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I’m going to let you go now, don’t run off.” Clint warned, the god nodded and he loosened his grip around the gods abdomen and legs, because he did so nicely Loki kept his end and didn’t try to run. 

“What do we do now?” Natasha asked and they all looked between each other and shrugged. 

“Well we can’t just let him go. He’ll die out there or worse cause more destruction.” Captain America said looking at the god in question that had his arms crossed and was tapping one foot impatiently. 

“Oh, I have an idea!” Tony declared and stood up in excitement, Loki took one glance at his face and was immediately worried. 

OOO 

Loki took a walk around his tiny Avengers Tower apartment model home and actually found it quite comfortable, at least it fit his size better. 

“Where did you even get this?” Bruce asked curiously adjusting his glasses and bending down to look closer. 

“Made it for a presentation for Fury when I was designing the tower.” Tony answered proudly as Loki came to stand at the window and look out at the Avengers who were all huddled around the model and watching him, he felt like he was in a fish tank. 

“It looks like my apartment.” Hawkeye said from across the room not having to lean in to see it better. 

“Its an exact model, fully functional too.” Tony answered, as everyone remained looking at it. 

“He can get out.” Steve said pointing at the fact Loki was now attempting to climb down the table leg, no one thought it very necessary to stop him. He wouldn’t get far. 

“Hmm…” Tony stroked his chin in thought. “JARVIS enable a full force field over the model home and the table.” 

“Right away sir.” the shield appeared a clear bright blue knocking Loki back on his ass inside the bubble and his tiny helmet fell off of his head. He stared at the ceiling in pain. 

“That’ll work.” Steve said and Tony clapped in accomplishment.\ 

“Well, guess that solves it then.” He got a little too much joy in seeing Loki glare up at him. 

Everyone cleared out pleased with themselves, maybe they could assign a shield agent to keep an eye on him and bring him food. Except Thor, he leant down by the field where Loki was standing. 

“I am sorry Brother, perhaps we can find a way to bring you back to size.” Thor said and Loki nodded sadly setting his hands against the field separating him from the only person that still cared, as much as he hated Thor it was a comforting thought. Thor set his palm against the field and wondered what Loki would say if he could hear him. 

Slowly Thor pulled away and left the room, Loki watched him go as far as his eyes could see. He sighed sadly and sat down on his fake lawn and buried his face in his hands. Is he now doomed to spend an eternity like this? Tiny and a burden to those that only wish him harm? 

Clint watched from across the room, it didn’t seem like Loki could see him standing there in the darkly lit doorway with his arms crossed. He watched the tiny god sit down and hug his knees up to his chest and bury his face behind his arms, seeing him so tiny almost gave him a more accurate picture of the god than he had ever seen before. 

His size took away the intimidation and only left a pure depiction, sure Loki was a little snot as much as ever but something just seemed different. Clint watched as he went back inside his tiny front door and closed it. He shook his head at himself and couldn’t believe what he had just been thinking however there was just something about watching Loki break down that made him feel sad too. 

OOO 

“So what exactly does Loki do all day in that box?” Clint asked nonchalantly as they all sat around the table, Tony had taken them all out to dinner tonight for celebration. Loki had been defeated permanently it would seem and no one had to get their hands dirty, well not bloody anyway. Phil still felt somewhat bad for shrinking him though it needed to be done. 

“I spent breakfast with him. He merely sat on its roof and looked at me, he wouldn’t speak.” Thor said just before stuffing too much steak in his mouth. 

“It must get boring.” Natasha added and took a sip of her wine, Clint didn’t say much more the rest of the dinner. He couldn’t help but think back at the way the god had stared up at him while entrapped by his hand, he looked so vulnerable, small. That would be anyone’s thought he assumed with him taken from six feet tall to six inches. They enjoyed the dinner and luckily some sort of immanent world ending hadn’t interrupted it. 

OOO 

Loki was laying on his back staring at the force field around his makeshift home, he wished he could see the stars from here but it was impossible. He had asked Thor if he could take him outside at least for a while but he only ignored him and told him old stories that Loki had already heard before anyway, for most of them he had been there even. He watched when Thor and Iron Man had fought each other; apparently Thor forgot that small tidbit of the story. Loki startled when a figure towered over his house, seeing it was Barton gave him no comfort at all considering their history.

Loki stood slowly and gazed up at the bright blue eyes that were looking down at him, from here Clint could crush him if he wanted too. He was at his mercy for a change. 

Clint couldn’t believe he was doing this, he really couldn’t but Loki had been through enough. Besides, by the looks of it he is going to be around for quite some time. He cant be let free and he cant get out, he may as well get over his hatred of the god now.

 “JARVIS lower the shield.” Barton ordered evenly. 

“Might I suggest not to sir?” JARVIS protested politely. 

“Open it.” The shield lowered immediately and Loki took a few steps back, Clint said nothing but reached a hand towards him. Loki stumbled    and fell backwards then scrambled away, Clint pulled his hand back and could understand why the god would be acting like that. 

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Clint said softly and Loki calmed down somewhat but wasn’t sure he believed him or not, he knew out of all of the Avengers Clint was the one that hated him the most. 

“Then why?” he asked him softly, his eyes wide and breathing heavily. He was still a little cautious and frightened but really had no defense against him, they had taken away his scepter even though it would be fairly useless against them. Clint hesitated but stepped closer and leant down, Loki briefly wondered if he had heard him. 

“I figured you would like to get out of that box for a while.” Loki smiled and yes he would love too, being trapped inside with nothing to do for over a week was beginning to make him question his sanity. There are many things Loki hates but boredom is very high on that list. 

“Oh, I would. Very much.” He said back and was pleased that Clint could hear him, the others either were ignoring him or didn’t hear him at all. 

“Well then, get on.” He reached his hand out and Loki hesitated a long moment before he climbed into his palm, his tiny hands gripped him by the thumb and Clint brought him closer to his face, Loki gazed up into his eyes again and his knees felt a little shaky on the unstable surface of his hand. Clint brought his other hand up to guard him from behind and made his way out of the room, Loki stood there momentarily until he turned around carefully and sat in his hands. For the first time since being shrunk he actually felt safe in the Hawk’s hands, which seemed like madness. “Thor said you wouldn’t talk.” Clint stated as he carried him out towards the back balcony, they would likely find themselves on the roof before the night is over. 

“I did talk, he didn’t listen.” Clint smirked knowing that Thor was capable of doing just that, they made it to the balcony and it was a nice warm summer night. The clear sky and the city lights brightly lit beneath them, the last time Loki had been here he was Hulk Smashed senseless. He hadn’t really had a chance to enjoy the view. They sat in companionable silence and there was a strange familiarity between them, what they had been through with the Tesseract must’ve played a part in that. Loki gripped Clint’s thumb and scooted back into his palm a little further, Clint turned his attention down and cocked his head curiously. 

“Afraid of heights?” he asked and wished that it had come off more teasing that concerned. 

“I wasn’t.” Loki said shortly and Clint couldn’t keep from smiling. 

OOO 

Clint took Loki back to his house and set him down in the front yard, he couldn’t help but feel that there was something that wasn’t being said that should be. Loki smiled up at him again and adjusted his cloths, he was overly grateful that Clint had gotten him out for a while. 

“Good night.” Loki said softly and Clint smiled back, hesitating a moment and looked down at the tiny god again. He really hated how cute he looked, something about taking someone as tall and intimidating as him then making him small made it even better. 

“Good night.” Clint watched Loki turn and make his way into his house.  

“JARVIS the activate force field.” Clint ordered as he left the room. 

“Yes, sir.” He glanced over his shoulder at the last moment, catching Loki doing the same. They don’t call him Hawkeye for nothing he can see everything. 

OOO 

“So, I hear you spent a little time with the travel sized god of mischief last night.” Tony quipped when Clint made his way into the kitchen the nest morning. Tony was already halfway through his mug of coffee, usually he drinks his coffee in the lab but Clint suspected he was waiting on Bruce who was sitting at the table eating cereal. 

“He can’t just sit in that house constantly, he’s already crazy enough.” Clint said back defensively and Bruce glanced between the two knowing when it came to Loki, Clint couldn’t take a lot of teasing. 

“Just be careful Birdie, you know what he’s capable of.” Tony quipped and sipped his coffee, Clint bristled and Bruce paused in his eating to watch. 

“You know I do.” He grit through his teeth and Tony grinned. 

“I imagine so.” Tony teased and watched him clench his fists. 

“Tony, leave it alone.” Bruce said softly from where he was sitting, Tony held his tongue and took another sip of his coffee. Clint stormed out of the room and Bruce thought that went better than it could have. 

“Loki.” Clint called out as he made his way into the door slamming it behind him, he didn’t see him in the house as he made his way over until he grabbed the sides of the table and shook it. After a few moments Loki came stammering out of the front door and stared up at Clint wide-eyed who had just caused quite an earthquake for his small world. He looked afraid again and that made Clint feel a little guilty, his talk with Tony reminded him of why he had hated Loki so much, it was foolish to think he could’ve gotten over it so easily. Clint glared down at him but his shoulders slowly eased out at the way he seemed to have frightened the tiny god. He let out a long breath to calm down. 

“Agent Barton.” Loki greeted quietly and his little hands twitched, Clint wondered if maybe he was the only one that could see such small details of him at this size.

“What’s your play, you always have a play you want to be here don’t you?” he grit out and Loki shook his head immediately, of course he didn’t want to be here. What good is he like this for anything? Clint shook the table a little again and Loki stumbled fell down again covering his head with his arms as things fell from around the house by him, Clint stopped himself knowing how big of a jerk he must be to pick on somebody so small. When the shuddering stopped Loki moved his arms down slowly to look at Clint through a small space. 

“Lower the shield.” He ordered and JARVIS didn’t question him this time, Clint very gently reached down to pick him up. He was shaking in his palms and realized how frightening that must’ve been, had he and Loki been switched he would’ve been just as afraid. 

“I have no plan, I swear.” Loki said shakily and Clint sighed heavily bringing him closer to his face. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you okay, calm down.” He cooed to his hand full and Loki turned to look up at him collecting himself he crossed his arms at the archer in disbelief. “Okay, I did mean to scare you but you kind of had that coming.” He justified himself and Loki really couldn’t argue with that. 

“That was a good shot.” Loki cooed as he sat on one of the arrows that was laying across the booth counter of the indoor shooting range, Clint loaded his bow again and took another shot splitting the first arrow in half as he ignored the compliment. Loki stood up and walked across the smooth surface with his hands clasped behind his back, even at five and a half inches tall Loki still stalked around like he owned the universe. Instead of it being incredibly irritating to Hawkeye it was oddly endearing, kind of like when a little kid plays dress up. 

Clint practiced for a few more minutes in silence as Loki watched, occasionally he would walk from one side of the counter to the other. Clint sighed and set his bow down careful not to crush Loki as he did.“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Clint said and popped his knuckles before he started packing his things away. 

“I’m quite famished myself.” Loki said softly  rubbing his stomach with one hand as he watched Clint put his things away occasionally stepping out of the way so he doesn’t accidentally get knocked down by giant moving objects, Clint threw his bag over one shoulder and turned to Loki, he had to clinch down on the growing affection he felt towards him when Loki expectantly reached up for him. Clint reached out without hesitation and picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, likely where everyone was meeting for lunch. 

When Clint sat down all he could do is ignore the looks everyone was sending him when he set Loki down on the table turning a shot glass over for him to sit on. Tony eyed him but kept his mouth shut because he promised Bruce he would at least try to play nice, not for Loki’s sake but for Clint’s. Clint then sat down a plate with his cheeseburger and fries on it, next to Loki and a glass of water getting out his knife he cut off a section of the burger and handed it to Loki who took it gratefully and took out a large bite. Loki wasn’t sure what everyone was grinning at as he ate his section of the burger. 

“I just can’t get over how cute he is, Bruce look at him!” Tony finally broke his silent streak and Loki just rolled his eyes from the glass he was sitting on. Quiet chuckles echoed around the table and Loki figured he’d rather have them laugh at him than want to kill him at least and now he was able to get out of his prison every once in a while too. 

“So, drinks tonight?” Tony offered and everyone enjoyed getting out of the tower every once on a while.

Clint sped up his steps to catch up to the group that was loading into Tony’s limo, he had taken a shower and had to stop by to get Loki. The god had taken a little too long to get ready just like any royalty would as far as Clint could tell, he didn’t want to mention how nice he looked in his tiny suit jacket and black jeans. Clint had snuck into the weapons vault earlier that day so he could shrink a few things for Loki to wear, he hadn’t informed the Avengers that he was planning to take him with them either. 

“Here get in there.” Clint said quietly as they approached the car and opened his front blazer pocket. Loki looked up at him in defiance and didn’t climb in like he was instructed. “Do you want to get out of the house for a while or not?” Loki sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before he climbed into his pocket and his eyes just barely peaked out from the top of it. “That’s what I thought.” 

Clint knew they wouldn’t approve of taking Loki out in public though they had looked the other way with him carrying him around the tower all the time; it isn’t safe for anyone to take him out where innocent civilians are though Loki wouldn’t be more than a crowed pleaser at his size. Clint climbed into the Limo next to Natasha and now that they’re all present so they headed Downtown. Clint checked his pocket ever so often to make sure Loki couldn’t be seen, at least not until they get there. No one will care once they get a few drinks in them. 

OOO 

Once they got into the high-end bar where Tony knew everyone of course, they all settled in a corner booth in the back of the room. The waitress came over and took their drink orders, Phil tried to ignore the flirtatious looks she was making at his-the Captain, he had no right to be jealous. Everyone had finished the first round of drinks when Clint felt a prodding at his chest where Loki was packed away in his pocket. 

“Excuse me.” Clint moved out of the booth once Natasha got up to let him out, he headed to the men’s room and pat the pocket gently. “Hold on.” He cooed at him quietly, once they got to the bathroom Clint dug Loki out of his pocket and set him on the counter by the sink. “Sorry, just want them to have a few drinks before I tell them.” Clint shrugged and Loki uncrossed his arms with a nod. Clint turned to the nearest urinal and unzipped his pants, Loki’s eyes widened and he blushed lightly then turned to face the other way as Clint took care of business. Loki would likely never have the courage to pee in front of anyone; sometimes he simply never would understand Midgardian customs. He turned back around when he heard the zip go back up, Clint washed his hands in the sink closest to where Loki was standing. Clint couldn’t help but smirk at him, he could see his crimson cheeks and wondered if that was an unusual situation for him to be put in. 

“Might I have a drink too?” Loki asked softly as Clint dried his hands with a paper towel. 

“I don’t see why not.” He tossed the rolled up towels in the garbage then reached out for Loki who stepped back and made a face. “Come on, at least I washed them.” He teased and Loki finally submitted with a huff and climbed back into his palms, Clint carried him back to the table and set him down in front of him. Everyone looked at them and he could tell that Steve was fighting back a remark about how foolish it is to bring him out in public, Tony shrugged and Natasha only looked slightly disappointed. 

“Little guy, want a drink?” Tony asked with a glint in his eyes, Clint rose a brow a little concerned but Tony already ordered him one before he even said anything. The waitress gasped when she carried the next round of drinks over and saw Loki sitting on the table with his legs crossed. 

“Oh my gosh! How cute!” The blonde praised and leant down closer, Loki scrambled back into Clint’s forearm that was resting on top of the table. 

“I am not cute, you mewling quim!” Loki hissed back though his tiny hands were clasping the fabric of Clint’s jacket sleeve. 

“An invention of mine, it’s a live action figure. Pretty cool huh?” Tony lied then winked at Clint, he was actually a little grateful that he had said that, it cut the explanation time in half. 

“Very cute.” She quipped as she set the glasses down then turned and left the table, Tony set a shot glass in front of Loki that was likely as much as his entire body weight. 

“Enjoy.” Tony quipped playfully, Loki didn’t even ask what was in it simply gripped the stirring straw with both hands and took a large gulp, he wiped his mouth and smiled. It was a strangely sweet yet strong liquor one shot would go a long way. The first empty shot glass had turned into a chair for Loki, the evening was spent having drinks and simply enjoying a night out. It would seem most everyone was pleasantly buzzed the way Phil got a little handsy with the Captain and Steve didn’t really seem to mind. Thor got even louder and Natasha’s shoulders relaxed a little, Bruce was leaning into Tony’s side who was a little more sober than the rest. One could say Tony has a very high alcohol tolerance. 

There was laughter as Tony told his tale of the Mandarin and what happened and everyone listened, Loki was still working on that shot but the chances of him finishing it were very small. Loki found himself tilting on his shot glass seat dizzily and yes he may have had a little too much to drink, he put a hand on his stomach and knew it was only going down hill from here. He ran to the nearest empty glass and emptied the contents of his stomach, unbeknownst to him Clint had seen it happen and tore the corner of his napkin off and handed it to the god to wipe his mouth with. 

“Sorry guys, I think Loki’s had enough I’m going to take him home.” He said and that pulled the attention to Loki just in time for him to throw up one more time. 

“Shit, even that is fuckin’ cute.” Tony quipped and laughed, the rest snickered and Loki simply rolled his eyes. 

Clint carried Loki home and found it incredibly endearing that the tiny god had fallen asleep in his warm palms, his knees pulled to his chest and a soft inebriated smile on his lips. He kind of just wanted to take him to his room and let him stay with him for the night. Clint moved the bundle into one hand and opened the roof to the house; carefully he pulled his tiny boots off putting them next to the bed then laid him in it carefully pulling his jacket off. He felt like he was playing with dolls but had to be incredibly gentle so he wouldn’t wake him up, he pulled the blankets over him then pulled his hands away stopping immediately when a tiny hand gripped his thumb. 

“Don’t go.” Loki mumbled tiredly though his eyes were still tightly shut, Clint frowned and pulled his hand out of his grip to push the mop of black hair from Loki’s face. 

“You know I cant stay.” He said quietly and Loki frowned nodding tiredly before he rolled over to face away from the Archer. 

“I know.” He said disappointed and curled in on himself, Clint sighed sadly and almost wished he could just shrink himself and slip into that bed behind him but he knew he couldn’t and shouldn’t. Realizing this is a very dangerous game he has been playing Clint pulled away without saying anything else, the Force Field engaged and he left the room with one last look inside seeing Loki through a tiny window into his tiny world. He hated that it took this for them both to see what the other had been missing, he felt guilty for having feelings towards the god. He was so adorable though how could he not? 

OOO 

Over the next few months everyone got a little more used to having Loki around, for some reason he hadn’t tried to cause anymore trouble and actually was kind of fun. He has colorful wit and most everyone found him not too bad when he’s being playful. Most days Loki spent with Clint, surprisingly more than the rest but sometimes even Thor or Bruce would take him for a few hours. Sometimes Tony wanted him around though usually if it was Bruce and Tony together it was because they wanted to do tests on him, which weren’t as bad as they could have been.

One night Clint had come to get Loki late after every one else had gone to bed, he had a nightmare again and he still wouldn’t tell Loki what it was that he always dreamed about.  

“Why did you come for me that night?” Loki asked quietly after a few moments, Clint was sitting on the floor of the balcony with his feet hanging off of the edge through the pipes Loki seated in his palms that rested on his lap. Clint didn’t answer him and perhaps he wasn’t ready just yet to tell him why, another few moments passed and Loki was wondering if perhaps the hawk hadn’t even heard the question. 

“When I was under the spell, I saw what it was inside you that makes you do the things that you do. Maybe you didn’t mean for that to happen maybe you did but whatever the cause I know you better than anyone, it doesn’t make it any better what you did but I do understand.” He said it smoothly with one even tone, Loki could feel the muscles in his hands tense and wondered if he shouldn’t have asked at all. He looked down at his feet as he sat Indian style in Clint’s palms. 

“I know everything there is to know about you but I still don’t understand you most days.” Loki said quietly and heard Clint let out a long sigh. 

“Loki, I don’t think we should talk about this. It will only make things worse.” Clint said firmly but Loki wouldn’t go another day without knowing, the curiosity was killing him. Loki stood up and demanded as much attention as he could and stared up at Clint from his lap, Clint was looking down at him and was wearing his agent face. The tough unreadable face that Loki had only known of him until the last few weeks, Loki always felt connected to Clint after the Tesseract and knew the mortal must have some questions of his own. 

“Clint, we must talk about it if we can ever become better friends.” Loki said softly and Clint scoffed knowing how foolish it is to call Loki anything more than a villain. 

“Who ever said we’re friends.” He said harshly and immediately regretted it when Loki’s brows furrowed and his eyes got a little misty, he looked shocked as if he thought something utterly different. Clint thought for a moment and it really dawned on him that he was the first person Loki really let in since he had turned evil in the first place. “How do I know I can trust you?” insecurity passed through his blue eyes. 

“You can’t know but you feel it in your heart don’t you?” Loki said softly and Clint lifted him up until they were eye level. Loki stared at him only hoping that he was right. “Something happened to us Clint and I know you can feel it too.” Clint wanted to run away, he wanted to yell at him and show him all the wrong he had done to him, he wanted to just throw him off the roof and say it was an accident but over all he wanted Loki to know that what he had said was right. Something had happened between them and though the spell was broken the magnetic feeling he got any time he was around the god never would be. 

“Loki, you need to stop now before you go too far. You always push things too far.” He grit back but Loki stood his ground as stubborn as an ox even in his small size. 

“See? You know me so well, I know you so well Barton. I’ve seen the way you look at me when no one else is around. You don’t look at anyone the way you do at me. Not even Agent Romanoff. You may be able to fool yourself but you’ll never be able to fool me.” Loki pushed and Clint could hear the malice in his voice. He was turning back to the same Loki he always knew, the one he always hates. 

“Stop it.” He warned and held him over the edge of the balcony, Loki grabbed his thumb and held on for dear life knowing he had pushed it too far just like Clint said he’d do. Clint only held him there for half a moment before he pulled him back into his chest and squeezed him against him; he had even frightened himself with the threat. He could never throw Loki away like that, like everyone else he cares for has done to him. He couldn’t do it too. They sat in silent for a moment, Loki’s tiny hands gripped him by the shirt until his knuckles turned white, they were both breathing harder and realized they had pushed things too far.“I wasn’t going to do it.” Clint said after a few long moments, Loki nuzzled into his shirt further and was pleased with the fact that things had calmed down a few notches. 

“Why did you come back for me that night?” Loki asked again this time with a firmer tone than the first. 

“Because, I knew you were all alone in there and I couldn’t stand it, I know how you get when you’re bored, it eats at you. It drives you mad then you’re no longer you. You become something else much more terrible.” Clint finally for once gave him a straight answer; he could feel his tiny hands grasping at his shirt around the neck and small puffs of breath against his skin. 

“I always loved to watch you work, I chose you because you have heart even I could see it in you when I met you. You were always my favorite, I only wished you hadn’t been forced. I only wished that you actually wanted to be with me the way I wanted to be with you.” Loki said quietly and Clint stared off into the night in utter shock. He never thought he was more than a pawn in his little game, apparently Loki felt much more towards him than that. “I thought if I could take the earth I could have you back.” Clint let out a shuttering breath and let the words soak in. 

“Stop.” Clint said harshly, Loki only hesitated before he continued. 

“I only wanted to kill Agent Romanoff because I hate how much you care for her, I hate that she cares for you.” he only wanted to get it all out on the table while they were here, he didn’t want to come back to this ever again. 

“You know, the spell was good but it wasn’t that good. It twisted my ideals but I don’t think I was so submissive to it because of that, it was because of you. I just wanted to follow you.” Clint admitted and Loki’s tiny body shuddered in his hands. Clint pulled him back to look at him, Loki gazed into his eyes and Clint smiled softly. “Even though you are bat-shit crazy.” Loki frowned but didn’t feel hurt by the comment when Clint smiled. “I guess I am a little too.” Loki was glad when Clint pulled him close again, he couldn’t be sure but Clint thought he may have felt a tiny kiss pressed to his neck. 

OOO 

“I can’t believe this. We fix him and he betrays us, he just runs away in the night.” Steve grit as he paced the room full of defeated Avengers, Bruce and Tony had found a way to reverse the shrink ray. They had brought him back to normal size after Clint put in a good word for him, the first thing he did was attack them and make a run for it. Clint hated him now more than ever. Steve kept pacing back and forth as the other Avengers grumbled angrily amongst themselves, they would have to track him down again like last time. Clint stormed out of the room too angry to stay put any longer, Natasha knew he was hurting more than he would care to tell. When he is hurt he doesn’t cry or lash out he simply holds it all in and lets it rot out his soul until he can get revenge, she wouldn’t just sit back and let him go down that dark road. 

“Clint don’t do this to yourself, he’s a trickster its what he does.” She said softly as she followed him into the hallway. She flinched when he punched the wall in frustration. 

“It wasn’t a trick, it couldn’t have been.” He grit back and stared at the dent in the wall. 

“Clint, he fooled all of us. You know the others wouldn’t have helped if they thought this was going to happen. It wasn’t just you.” she tried to comfort him and set a hand on his shoulder. Clint pulled out of the embrace and stalked down the hallway, Natasha watched him go and always hated to see her best friend like this. She sometimes wondered exactly how much more disappointment he could take before he breaks. 

Loki hadn’t been gone more than an hour when an alarm sounded and JARVIS alerted throughout the tower that Loki was approaching. Everyone got their weapons ready and prepared for whatever threat he had planned out this time, they were all surprised that he simply wrung the doorbell instead of blasting holes in the walls or something else more destructive. 

Tony opened the door and Loki looked in at every Avenger with their weapons pointed at him, he rose his hands in surrender and realized the only one he wanted to see wasn’t among them. 

Clint opened his door and found Tony and Natasha standing there looking at him seriously. 

“What?” he asked and Tony turned to Natasha to do the talking, she knew him better and knew what to say. 

“Loki is back.” She said softly and he frowned putting on his agent face again, his eyes glazed over. “Before you kill him you may want to hear what he has to say.” If it were anyone else he wouldn’t have listened. 

When he got to the living room, Loki was there with the other Avengers that were standing guard he stood up from the couch and stepped closer to Barton. 

“What could you possibly say to me that could make me not hate you?” he asked him gruffly and Loki frowned and looked at the ground. 

“I tried to run away but as soon as I left I realized I cant live anywhere without you, I’m sorry that I tried too.” Loki’s brows were furrowed and everything he was saying with his body was submissive, though he was once again two heads taller than Barton. Clint stepped back unbelieving, Loki stepped forward and reached for him but stopped when Clint pulled out his knife quicker than Loki could blink. He found his head being held back by a firm grip in his hair and his throat exposed to the razor sharp blade in his hand. Loki swallowed harshly and felt the blade scrape against his skin, The other Avengers stood ready to defend if they needed to as Clint stared down into the green eyes heavily lidded from this angle by long dark lashes. He grit his teeth and yanked at his hair again, Loki didn’t flinch and didn’t fight back as if leaving the decision completely to Clint. 

“Do it, do it if you truly believe you can live without me.” Loki hissed and Clint let out a harsh breath though the nose as he stayed where he was fighting a constant battle in his head. He knew he could live without Loki, if he could live happily without him he wasn’t too sure. 

“Damn it.” He grit out before he pulled the knife away simultaneous pulling the god down by the hair into a furious kiss, Steve blushed and turned to face away. Phil had a look of shock on his face that had never been pulled out of him by surprise, Natasha’s eyes widened and Tony just grinned and clapped Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce rolled his eyes knowing he owed Tony a ‘Favor’ for winning the bet. Loki wrapped his arms around the Archer and kissed him back urgently, both had been holding back for so long. 

Clint wrapped the arm still holding his knife around his back and plundered the god’s mouth, Loki cupped his face in his hands and moaned softly. Since it seemed that they wouldn’t be done making out any time soon the room slowly cleared out, Steve had to usher Thor out though he didn’t seem even barely phased by the scene. Finally Loki pulled away breathing shallowly, Clint’s hand moved down to grip him by the hip. 

“I knew you couldn’t live without me.” Loki cooed cockily gripping the archer by his belt and tugging him against his body. 

“Damn you, Loki.” Clint gasped but pulled him into another kiss, hands traveled bodies and Clint’s tugged at the thick leather covering the god’s lithe body. “This is the Loki I remember.” He purred and cut off the returning chuckle with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first FrostHawk. Dafuq? I’m not sure if I even understand it.


End file.
